


The Two Hells: Love is War

by chaichan



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Animal Realm, F/F, Makai - Freeform, Snippets, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaichan/pseuds/chaichan
Summary: When Makai and the Haniwa Army Corps made an alliance, everyone in the press predicted a lot of things. A romance between the two main officers of either group was not in the books, but we're here for it.Or: How to bond over being the greatest creation of a demiurge.
Relationships: Mayumi Joutouguu/Yumeko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Two Hells: Love is War

Alice sighed. Deeply, deeply sighed. From resentment, from annoyance, from exasperation, from feeling neglected, from amusement and from happiness all at once. A deep sigh.

See, normally, when one excitedly introduces the creator god that they met in Gensokyo's hell to Shinki, the god of Makai, with an excited "Mom! I've brought you a guest! I thought you two could bond over being creator gods, and we could all talk about the various aspects of creation!", one also expects things to go quite smoothly. Maybe for Shinki to dote on you just a tiny little bit. Maybe to get to gush about your dolls.

But no. Good things in life never happen. Well, okay, they do, but just sometimes they don't, and then you have to dramatise a bit about it.

Because of course, what she didn't realise, was that Keiki was actually in an extremely dire situation due to the Animal Spirit Incident, with her forces rapidly on the retreat and thousands of human spirits being captured by enemies daily, and dwellings being pillaged for resources by bandit groups, and-

Things were bleak in the Animal Realm. And Keiki desperately needed an ally. As unlikely as it was, she found one in Shinki. And Alice knew better than to protest the impromptu diplomatic meeting.

"Care for a croissant, Alice?" offered Yumeko, with a vague look of sympathy. Rare thing, but she'll take it.

"Yeah. I'll take the croissant."

* * *

The dining hall in Pandaemonium was, as always, huge. And as always, it was filled with a vague and yet inescapable amount of tension. Thankfully, it being huge let the tension dissipate into a sort of harmony, rather than the dissonance one would feel inside a small room.

Alice, already used to it, just calmly ate her macarons and medovik. But, no, she couldn't be used to it that well. There were two more people at the table than… well, most of the time. Excluding the occasional ball. 

She carefully studied the guests. Keiki was someone she had already - wow this medovik is good, have to congratulate Yumeko later. Ahem. Keiki was someone she had already spoken to a good few times. They shared many a conversation about the nature of creation and the handling of constructed life. The goddess didn't necessarily create life, but her thoughts on the creation and maintenance of bodies were interesting. And Alice was glad she could talk about it with someone.

She glanced over to Shinki and Yumeko with that thought. Normally, she'd think about their tense pseudo-family situation, but… something was a bit odd. Yumeko looked different. Less like a guarding little puppy that belongs to Shinki. And Shinki looked more interested in Yumeko than the conversation, also unexpectedly.

Sigh. Would those two ever just talk to each other? Or anyone? Nevermind. Uhm, guests… Mayumi. Mayumi looked awfully tense, probably not used to situations like this. Especially not the silence caused by a recent lull in the two creator gods' conversation. She looked good in her attire, though. Visibly not picked out by Keiki - it was a completely different look than what that goddess would have gone for. She'd have probably gone for something cute, but this was… rather handsome, than anything else.

It was still weird, though. She looked tense, but not in the way one would expect from social anxiety or similar. She looked kind of… flustered. Was Keiki talking to Shinki this much of an envy-causing event? Yumeko looked weird too, after all.

She looked back and forth between the four, and a quiet hunch surfaced. But she decided to ignore it for now. After all, the medovik was good.

* * *

"Lady Shinki! Lady Shinki, I protest that decision!" Yumeko exasperatedly followed Shinki, who was leaving towards her office.

"Now, my dear Yumeko, that's  _ my  _ decision. What issue could you possibly take with it?" 

"It's impulsive! We don't have nearly enough supplies, troops or even industry to — "

"We have  _ by far _ enough to help out the Haniwa Army Corps. And I know you could manage it even without a healthy supply. You're my general, after all."

Yumeko stopped in her tracks. Damn it. Damn it, damn it. Shinki can't just say that all the time. She has no idea what it does to her heart. Damn it! How can you oppose Shinki's decision like this, when she's so fucking… Shinki! When she's Shinki!

"A-At least tell me where I can start, Lady Shinki! What are the orders? I'll take care of them immediately."

Shinki stopped, and looked back at her greatest creation. Hopeless, isn't she? ...Shouldn't mess with her as much as she does. Even if this was necessary, just this one time.

"Immediately prepare the expedition corps. Talk to the allied general, Joutouguu Mayumi, to figure out their logistical and support capabilities. I'll be discussing politics with Keiki now, so I entrust the practical matters to you and that haniwa general."

"Understood!" And with that, Yumeko was off. Shinki sighed. When would this girl learn that it's okay to not just follow all her orders? ...Not that she was necessarily helping. But she did have a reputation to uphold. 

Maybe Mayumi was going to help her relax. Their meeting for now would be entirely formal, but… 

— 

Late at night, the two demiurges and  _ one  _ of their dearest officers worked restlessly on war plans. Cups of coffee have been downed, and many many pencils were spent. 

Yumeko sat, proper posture kept despite the tiredness, watching the two gods debate strategies. She wasn't necessarily that good at that part, debating. She just drew up the entire first plan, then let them figure out derivation.

Derivatives are derivatives, however, while doors opening are doors opening. Immediately alert, Yumeko looked to whoever was about to come in with a suspicious glare. 

She relaxed, just a bit, as she realised it's someone to be expected. Mayumi, the other dearest officer. Bit of an oddity, if you'd ask Yumeko. She seemed to be a perfectly good general, and a perfectly good soldier, and a perfectly good person. They figured out a lot of strategies recently together, and Mayumi had good ideas that she explained well. Something just rubbed her the wrong way about this haniwa. Maybe the way that formal diplomatic outfit she changed into instead of the armor accentuated her- huh. Not continuing that. Think about Shinki.

"Ah, welcome Mayumi! We were just discussing the planned defense of Station 57. Did you bring us more coffee?" Shinki inquired, polite as ever. Keiki smiled gently towards her dear officer.

"Ah, no, sorry, not this time. Alice said you've all had enough, and that she's going to sleep." 

"Ah. Let her have a good night then." Shinki looked back at the board, absolutely not intending to sleep. Yumeko and Mayumi both worried about it for a moment, but then simultaneously decided arguing otherwise was going to be fruitless. 

...

"Madame Shinki, if I may -- " Mayumi inquired, after observing the map for several moments, breaking the slightly awkward silence. "Not taking the higher ground here may actually be advantageous, as the enemy soldiers will already have been tired from their trek, and then they will have taken the hills, further adding to their exhaustion. Furthermore -- "

Yumeko zoned out as the haniwa general kept explaining in detail her strategic thoughts. Her eyes flitted back and forth between her beloved Shinki and this new... newcomer. And in her brain, a very silent but very tense battle was playing out - over one question. Why the  _ hell _ was she gay?

Was it the way Mayumi explained things so much more thoroughly and less cryptically than Shinki? No, that couldn't be it. That's part of Shinki's appeal after all. No, it had to be… the way her short hair bobs in such a light and springy way whenever she moves her head around to look at various bits of the map. No, no!! No! Shinki has long hair, that's the appeal! 

...Th-This had to be just envy for Mayumi taking up precious time with Shinki. Shinki. 

Shinki this, Shinki that, oh be quiet Yumeko. Just — 

She paused her train of thoughts as she noticed Shinki staring at her staring at Mayumi. And then a tiny nod of permission from the demiurge.

All she could manage was a very light exasperated noise inside her head. 

* * *

"This is… impressive. Such an interesting technology," mused Yumeko, as she admired the giant industrial kilns in the weapons factory. Powerful machinery powered molten metal into casts, creating mass-produced swords, lances, arrowheads and whatever else needed.

"I've been told that the Animal Realm has quite a different society to other parts of Hell, or Makai." Mayumi, even though familiar with it, also admired the industry. Even if the haniwa bodies had to be made alone by Keiki, to imbue them with spirit, the weaponry, armor or other necessary combat equipment could be manufactured in the factories. The Metropolis was truly a powerful beast, and the Haniwa Army Corps utilised what little it controlled of it to its limits.

"You'd be right. In Makai, we rely on magic. I've never even considered the possibility of a factory powered by… chemical reactions."

Mayumi chuckled at Yumeko's alien-ness. "Technically you're right, though nobody would describe electricity or furnaces as such."

"I still do not understand it, as much as I appreciate the works at play and their efficiency. I don't think we'll introduce anything like this to Makai anytime soon." The maid shook her head off thoughts. 'Electricity generation' was such a weird concept. Though maybe not so different from the way the roboticists of her world use magic to power up their creations…

"Uhm, okay, so, essentially… vengeful spirits are gathered, and through the proper and controller dissipation of their heat into a thermal-conductive material, they boil water at high efficiency." Mayumi paused, looking at Yumeko for signs of understanding. Not seeing them, she continued. "And the steam that's generated is propelled through turbines at high pressure, which through the dynamic conversion of rotary energy into — "

Yumeko completely zoned out. The entire concept was going way over her head, even though back in Makai she's considered quite the practical scholar. 

Mayumi, though, kept explaining with vigor. And honestly, probably quite well too. She had explained every part of the factory, its logistical chain and the way the Haniwa Army Corps are supplied so well after all. Makai's resident head maid just could  _ not _ focus on the scientific part of it.

Not helped by how excited Mayumi looked about this, so obviously enthusiastically knowledgeable about whatever arcane technology this world uses. She kept turning her head quickly towards new areas around them, explaining what each of the machines did. Her hair really had a nice spring to it. The word 'electric' came to mind, for some reason. Like Mayumi was a bolt of electricity ready to spring at the world for its injustices, and-

What the  _ hell  _ is with those thoughts?! I mean. Uh, absolutely nothing wrong with them. It's simply a kind of admiration for a fellow general and enthusiast of technology.

She really wanted to see more of this dystopia. Since apparently it created such, uh. Fine soldiers.

* * *

"Alright, I think I've heard enough about the individual corps." Mayumi had just finished explaining the current status of all troops to Keiki, back at the small headquarters-slash-palace that the goddess was slowly building for herself and the human spirits. "I'm glad they're doing okay individually, but is the combined strategic effort going to be fine, you think?"

Mayumi took a moment to respond, munching on a red bean pancake. Dinner with Keiki was always a nice occasion. Even if it wasn't casual or fun, it was still with the lady goddess, after all. Swallow. "It… It depends on what Makai has to offer for us. Without help, I don't think we're going to last, but… there are certain technological advancements and advantages in manpower they could bring, that depending on quality, quantity and efficiency of utilisation, would…" She's rambling again. Calm down Mayumi. "Would definitely help us turn the current tides around."

"What about those living humans? The shrine maiden, magician, and that… What's her face. The otter spirit one."

"Youmu Konpaku, Lady Haniyasushin. She was quite distressed by the whole situation…"

"Ah, you're right. I shouldn't be mean to her. Even  _ if _ she dealt the most damage to me." 

Oh, dear. Keiki had that look. Better change the subject right now or she's going to put up the Youmu-themed throwing darts board again. 

"A-Although, I don't think they'll be coming back again. They'd only ever help the beasts out if given personal inconvenience, and the same plan won't work again. And I can't think of another way that either us or the four families would be able to draw them out."

Keiki glared at her for a bit. Then lit up, since in truth, she doesn't hold a grudge at all. She just loves darts. "Splendid, then! Now, what do you think about our allies?"

"Oh, the Makaians are wonderfully helpful. They provide a lot of insight on the magic that we don't know enough about, and some of their scientists have actually managed to figure out small improvements to our metallurgical processes. Madame Shinki is also quite the insightful person, her view into the morale status of the corps has particularly — "

Keiki shook her head in exasperation. "Nooo, no, no. Mayumi. I meant the juicier bits. Tell me about Yumeko."

"Ah! Yes, Yumeko is a wonderful general, soldier and ally. She has demonstrated great care and attention to detail when we were checking on the training status of a new corps. It's particularly good that she — "

"Is wildly handsome?" Keiki interrupted with a wink.

"Ah, yes, of course. I'd never- Uh. I- What? Lady Haniyasu— " Mayumi immediately lost track of all her thoughts. What the  _ hell _ Keiki?

"What, I'm just saying! The way she handles those swords? Kee- _ yute _ ."

"Th-That's! I do appreciate her skill as a soldier, but — "

"Mayumi, girl, I've seen the way you stare at her, all starry-eyed. You go get her."

Mayumi just heaved a sigh in response. Surely Keiki wasn't doubting her love for her, right…? And why was she blushing. That's weird. Ohh, what to do about this… 

* * *

When one thinks of swords and arrows, normally they're imagined as being quite different. To no surprise, then, of course, comes the fact that expectations are being defied, and the swords and arrows are both flying. Flying, because the two generals decided on having a joint training session.

Swoosh-woooooosh and tchuk, and one of Yumeko's many many swords that she pulls out of seemingly nowhere hit the target.

"Nice hit! I can see you getting better already," praised Mayumi, readying her own longbow for another shot at the distant target. "Have you gotten used to the gravity yet?" And FWOOSH goes the arrow.

"I'm getting the hang of it. Out of all the things I thought I'd have to learn with sword-throwing, adjusting to a different world's gravity was not one of them." 

They'd been training for hours by now, and both have visibly gotten better - even though they were already at such a high level. Normally, the narration here would lead to describing how the sweat glistens on their skin, and proceed to detail the general homoeroticism of it all. Sadly - or happily - however, one of them was a haniwa statue, and one a demon. So they weren't exhausted one bit.

So they went back to training in silence for a few minutes. It was quite fun, all in all. Surprisingly, more so than training alone. For completely indiscernible reasons.

"Have you used anything you've learned in training yourself for troop tactics, Yumeko?" interrupted the pleasant silence Mayumi.

"Huh? Ah, no. I mostly — " Sword throw. " — only I use swords, for the most part. Majority of the troops use magic and magic weapons. A few new inventions also allow for ranged use of a rechargeable device we've dubbed 'a gun'."

"Sounds like fun. I think I've heard of those, from some of the human spirits."

"Why are you asking, Joutouguu? Do you use your own training insights as strategy?" Yumeko knew full well the answer, but decided to inquire anyway.

"Yes, of course! The weaponry I train with is exactly what the army uses, so it has helped me quite a lot. I've managed to get the HAC to be rather efficient, all in all. There's a lot of specific issues that we're facing in hell…"

"Go on. I might learn a thing or two." Yumeko slowed down throwing her swords, paying attention to Mayumi.

"See, in the beginning, it was hopelessly easy. The beasts had no way of attacking us, because we have physical bodies - not spiritual ones. Then, the humans attacked… and once we had bounced back, the four families had powerful industrial equipment. Artillery, vehicles, arms…"

Arms? They build prosthetics? Weird, but it works, thought Yumeko. "What's the issue then? Sounds like a normal war."

"The issue is that both of our sides have a nigh-infinite supply of manpower, as hell is incredibly large. This, combined with the fact that the beasts seem to have recently acquired a new source of power which appears unlimited, means that any form of attrition warfare is pretty much a suicide mission. Which is why every battle has to be a swift victory over control of a certain point or the disabling of logistical and industrial networks…"

Mayumi really is good at archery, huh? That longbow is awfully large. Probably takes skull-crushing levels of strength to draw it…

"So the idea is pressure, and specific point pressure, at the same time. The four families rely on speed, overwhelming force, cunning trickery and efficient support of the other three respectively. Their weakness is that they're constantly at odds with each other, even if allied. So the inexhaustible HAC combines those qualities - but in a way that's not focused on its own ego." 

Thwack. Dead center arrow hit this time. Enough force to smash right through the target, too. A helpful helper haniwa replaced it with a new one.

"The idea is, if you apply pressure towards the army, both along a line or a cone leading into the center, you can mentally back them into a corner in which they struggle between shooting down the avant-garde that's threatening their survival, the back archers who are removing avenues of retreat, the cavalry which is threatening to break their entire frontline, or me, keeping it all in check, and the ultimate effect is confusion among enemy lines. Normally, it'd overwhelm your own troops too, but that's why the inexhaustibility is useful."

"That's… a lot for the army to keep in mind all at once."

"The HAC knows itself. We know our bodies, we know hell, and we know each other."

Admirable. Honestly, honestly so admirable. "Still, isn't that just combined arms offensives coupled with shock and awe…?"

Mayumi tilted her head. "What? What are those?"

"You've invented those all on your- I respect you, Joutouguu."

And maybe more than respect.

* * *

Alice was happily strolling through Pandaemonium. Surprisingly enough, the recent… war effort has strengthened her relationship with Shinki. Having Yumeko slightly less around, or having a fellow creator goddess around, or any other factor - something had changed slightly, and she felt more comfortable here in Makai now. 

Though it wasn't all good. The war had recently picked up again for real, and Yumeko was away more and more often. She had probably already gotten into a few battles, and it was visible on her, in a vague way.

Still, look on the bright side of things. I guess you just can't help wars from happening, sometimes. 

Now, I wonder whether Yuuka prepared dinner today as well like last — 

Her thoughts got interrupted as she was rudely shoved against a wall by a certain red-outfitted maid.

"Alice. I need your fucking help."

What the  _ fuck _ , Yumeko. Has her sister decided to kill her finally? 

"Alice. You there?"

"What, am I being shanked?"

Yumeko took her hands off Alice's shoulders, and slammed them against her own face. "No you idiot, I just need help."

"Well, what do you need help with?"

"It's… ghh…" She shut her eyes with force. Alice just stared in confusion at her sister. At least according to Alice, sister. "I need love advice, alright!"

"Love — "

"Now don't stare at me like a deer caught in the sealing circle, I need love advice! And you're like…" Exasperated gestures. "The expert, around here."

Alice's thoughts ran at Mach 5. What? What, what? Yumeko was finally… opening up to her about something? But, but LOVE?! And more importantly — 

"Since when am I an expert on love? I barely know anything about it!"

Yumeko's expression dropped abruptly. "Are you serious?"

"Yes! Damn, I've never even talked about it!"

"Alice. What the hell are you on about? You're nothing short of a genius about love."

"What the hell are  _ you  _ on about?"

"You can't just tell me you've dated like 4 different people on a whim. Or that you don't know you have about 20 different admirers."

"I — what?"

"Alice you're dating Yuuka fucking Kazami, the woman that nearly killed Shinki and called genocide a game at the time. You're an  _ expert. _ "

"I — " Confused rapid blinking followed. "Fine. I'll just assume you're right, for now. What's going on?"

"Okay. How the hell do I talk about this…" Yumeko closed her eyes, contemplating life.

"Just say exactly what you're thinking. I'll do my best to understand. I  _ do _ want to understand, you know? This is the first time you've — "

"Shut up. Don't say it out loud. It's just… ugh. Okay, you know how Lady Shinki is the most wonderful and amazing person ever and I want her to kiss me, right?"

Sigh. Deep, deep sigh. "Yeah?"

"Okay so what if I told you that, after deliberation, I don't think that's actually true."

Alice raised an eyebrow. Then two. Then a metaphysical third. "You've caught my attention. Go on?"

"So ultimately I thought… maybe I'm misplacing feelings of loyalty combined with a general yearning for a relationship and got myself caught up in two centuries of pining. Which can't be right, at all, since Lady Shinki deserves to be loved, but we'll go with that explanation for now."

Alice could feel herself dying a little inside. Please, dear sister. Just get the fuck out of the unrequited love bog. She nodded though, urging Yumeko to go on. 

"So, all I'm saying. I spent a lot of time recently with Joutouguu. Far too much of it. The war is business and all, but somehow, it has been oddly nice."

"Go on. I'm listening."

"So I thought. I… I thought, and… I think I like her. As in, have a crush on her, in a way different way than I like Lady Shinki. I'm not making much sense…"

Oh my  _ god _ . Oh my god. Yumeko. Adorable, oh my god. "No, I think you are. Does it feel more… comfortable?"

"No. Not at all. I'm  _ terrified,  _ Alice. What do I even do here? How do I initiate anything?"

"Hey, first of all. It's going to be okay, okay? You're quite capable." The puppeteer looked at her demonic sister with genuine empathy. It seemed to calm the stressed out party down, even if she'd deny it. "Second… you just talk to her, honest. Talk, build rapport, then try to flirt a bit. See if she's into — "

"Do I look to you like I can flirt?!"

"You can! I've seen you do it!"

"I have no idea about me having ever flirted with anyone! I don't know how to do it!"

"You  _ can _ . You just… you just flirt. It's sort of like joking around, but in a somewhat suggestive way."

"What, should I… tell jokes?"

"No, it's — like when you're talking to me about something, and we do quick jabs at each other. Just make the jabs… romantic."

"I'm not going to talk to her like I do to you, Alice!"

Exasperated groans escaped Alice's mouth. Still, she needed to press on, because this Yumeko needed help. "It's an example! Obviously not like to me, just… put an idea in your head that you're flirting with her, and just… say things. Do what you'd want her to do to you, maybe."

Several moments of thoughtful silence passed.

Yumeko finally looked like she understood, maybe. "Do what I want her to do to me?"

"Yeah? As long as it's not like… something wild that only you would be comfortable with out of all people."

Several more moments of silence. And then, Yumeko patted Alice a few times on the shoulder.

"Alright. Alright. Thank you, Alice."

"You're more than welcome!"

They went their separate ways, but… something felt good in the air. Maybe they'd be able to repair their relationship too.

* * *

"Tsss-" Mayumi sucked in air through her gritted teeth, grimace flickering through her face.

"Bear with it," replied Yumeko. They desperately needed more anti-air defences. Mayumi had gotten terribly hurt by an explosion from one of the Gouyoku bombs. Thank Shinki that it wasn't that close to them. If it was a meter to the left… 

"I'm bearing, I'm bearing."

Mayumi looked so fragile. The maid of hell firmly applied a bandage on the ceramic leg between her hands. So fragile. When a human, youkai, or otherwise, breaks their leg... it can be just set in place. Nothing will fall off.

"Is anything else hurt, Joutouguu?"

"No it... maybe. I can't see my back, after all."

But here... bits of ceramic were falling off even as we speak. So very fragile. Let's see, her back... Oh... Oh dear Shinki... please let this not be permanent...

"Is it bad? Keiki can-"

"Keiki  _ can't _ always fix- look, don't worry. It'll be fine. You're in good hands." Her words came out harshly, but... Yumeko felt so fragile too. It's not like the explosion didn't shake her, even if Mayumi took the brunt of it. But one misstep, and... she could have not been here to help. Not that her help is that good, even if she just said it is.

Not that good? She was the best damn- What the hell was with her? Mayumi somehow brought out so many insecurities. Stupid cute fucking Joutouguu, and her stupid smile.

"Hey. The horizon is clearing up. Look. We've been fighting all night," said the haniwa general, pointing eastward.

Yumeko paused for a moment, and shot a short look at the sunrise. 

"Okay," was all she could say about it, though. Even if she wanted to tell Mayumi how beautiful her hair looked in the light rays.

But somehow, it made her feel calmer to know Mayumi's able to enjoy the scene, despite the surroundings.

* * *

"Okay, fair. Though you can't argue with the fact that Lady Haniyasushin's style of governance has its appeal, right?" argued Mayumi, scribbling something on a large notepad, looking back and forth between it and the latest equipment report ledger.

"I guess I can understand it, it's just that it wouldn't apply to Makai at all. Different material conditions, and all that." Yumeko, meanwhile, was inspecting a new prototypical weapon for the HAC. They'd never used guns before, but… it could work. Very well.

"Mmm… that's fair. I just don't agree with the rate of accumulated market labor theory. It doesn't hold ground properly when you take into account the temporal ergonomics as applied to the otherworld." 

"You're right. But at the same time, you can't ignore the existence of the thermal value increase theory. It would really change the conditions you need to take into account when considering manufactorial value."

They both paused. 

"Why the hell are we talking about this?" "Why are we even engaging this topic?"

They both paused again, and shared a chuckle. Someone here was about to invent Twitter, and it was not a good idea to continue.

"We were talking about Lady Shinki, though. I guess that led here."

"We were talking about Lady Haniyasushin, thank you very much."

"As you say. We were talking about both, really. And how apparently both of us have an unrequited love thing."

Mayumi elicited a soft sigh. "I just wish she looked at me as more than her general that she's friends with, you know?"

"Yeah. The same way, I wish Lady Shinki looked at me as more than her head maid and guard."

A melancholic silence spread over them once again. But then… a tiny invisible lightbulb lit inside the haniwa's head.

"Hey… though. What  _ do  _ you wish she viewed you as?"

"Huh? I mean, isn't that obv— " Yumeko stopped dead in her tracks. It  _ wasn't _ obvious. 

Silence again.

"As a… lover?"

"And… how did saying that feel?"

"It's…" It felt  _ okay _ at most. Yumeko didn't dare say that, though. Lady Shinki deserved more, after all. So she just shrugged.

"Yeah, it's weird, right? Right? I'm not going crazy. I've been thinking about this for a while, and wow, I've had nobody to air it out to, but I just don't really know what I want to be to Keiki."

"What do you mean?" They had both stopped their activities now, fully focused on the topic in question. 

"I mean that- I love her. At least, I think I love her. But sometimes, suddenly, I don't know what that means. I mean, I know she doesn't reciprocate. Her actions have communicated as such enough."

"Oh if that's not relatable…"

"But-" Mayumi gestured exasperatedly. "It's not like I even  _ want  _ her to reciprocate. I just want her to be less clearly opposed to me. Does that make sense? I'm not crazy, right?"

"No, I think it does. I get that, myself. I mean, I can't even imagine... " A future with Shinki. She didn't say it, but the sentence somehow still carried over to Mayumi, who understood.

"Right? And it's just like!" I'm mislabelling feelings of strong affection as necessarily romantic? Not going to say it either, huh? "Something, you know. I want us to be more affectionate, but-!"

"But it's like… it feels weird?"

"Yeah."

Silence after that again. They didn't need to say anything more, having budded the idea in their heads that maybe, they're experiencing compulsory godsexuality.

And then the realisation that they just nearly spilled their hearts to each other, followed by a deep blush and immediate return to the activities at hand.

* * *

"Yumeko."

Broken out of a stupor by the sudden intrusion of a certain person, the bearer of the aforementioned name instantly stood at ready. 

"Yes, Lady Shinki?!"

"Ah — "

"I'm ready to take orders!" She saluted, adding to the battle-readiness.

"No, no! No, it's fine. I've just been meaning to talk to you."

"Huh? Ah- Uh." Yumeko took a short second to calm herself down. "Yes, Lady Shinki? How may I help?"

Shinki raised her hand slightly, then put it back down in exasperation. "No, look…"

"Ah. Sorry, have I been performing badly? I can — "

"YUMEKO! Calm down, NOW!" To add to the 'please calm down and listen to me' message, she even put her hands on Yumeko's shoulders.

Sort of awkwardly. She wasn't that good with this whole comfort thing.

"Uhm?" Yumeko short-circuited.

"Yumeko. Relax. I'm giving you a mandatory weekend holiday. You've been on edge."

"No, but — "

"No buts!" Shinki sighed. "I've decided I've not been understanding you properly. Which is clearly unbefitting."

"I-It's fine, Lady Shinki!"

"No… No, look. This isn't fine." Shinki finally, also sort of awkwardly, took her hands off Yumeko's shoulders. "You've stuck with me ever since The Fall, isn't that right?"

"I- Yes." Yumeko wanted to argue about something, but bit her tongue. She'd let Shinki talk.

"And that's how long you've been pining over me."

Huh? What? Wait. No. Shinki  _ knew? _ No. No, no, no, no. "N-No, Lady Shinki, that's absolutely not the case, and — "

"Oh stop lying to yourself! I have enough of that with myself!"

"With- With  _ yourself _ ?"

"I'm being awfully honest, aren't I? No, Yumeko, my dear Yumeko. Look." Shinki closed her eyes, deep in thought. "You know well that I don't reciprocate."

"I… I know. Yeah." Even though she really did, it still hurt a bit to hear.

"And I should face you more properly about it. So I'll tell you what you've been denying to yourself, because I know."

Yumeko just stood there, overwhelmed by everything.

"You don't reciprocate either, Yumeko. I know, because I've… sort of been in your place, once upon a time."

She couldn't argue back, despite all the protestations in her head. It's… a thing she's realised for years. Decades. But then… But then, what  _ else? _

"Ultimately, you… No. I should let you arrive at your own conclusions. Just… one thing."

"Yes? Is there something I need to do?"

"That. Stop that. It's okay to rebel, and disobey. And it's okay to be interested in someone else."

Wait. Wait, did she mean — 

"I'm giving you the weekend off. So, please, spend some time with Mayumi. Just free time, okay?"

"How do you know about… Sigh… I should've known you'd figure it out."

"And follow Alice's advice, will you?"

"I- okay. Is it… really fine?"

"It's fine. It's more than fine."

A short silence spread over them. Then, very awkwardly, Shinki sort of… spread her arms out. And, just as awkwardly, Yumeko kind of… walked into the hug.

The coming weekend turned out nice.

* * *

It's been weeks since the last peace talks attempted by Keiki had failed, met with a resounding "We will never give even an inch."

And so, the war raged on. A proper supply route between Makai and the Animal Realm had been sort-of established, but the effort was getting harder and harder. The spirits seemed to have completely figured out  _ some  _ sort of alien energy and industry source, and all signs pointed to black-coloured gold.

And so, Mayumi had been hard at work on battleplans, possible improvements to equipment and training and whatever else was hiding in the scribbles in her notebook. 

And upon entering their private officer tent - which had been not-so-subtly proposed by Keiki - Yumeko found the haniwa girl collapsed on the desk, pencil still in hand, notebook clutched to her chest.

She no longer felt so fragile. Still fragile, but not as if she could disappear any time. They'd fought so many battles together. So many times, Mayumi showed just how strong she is. How she's more than capable of effortlessly inspiring her troops, even when they don't need inspiration.

And how she's more than capable of doing her best, at all times, even when the responsibilities pile on. And picking up a fallen ally with no thought spared to the contrary.

Breaking herself out of her reverie, though, Yumeko quickly searched around the room for a — there, a blanket. 

Gently, she put it over Mayumi's shoulders. Gently. A word she thought she'd never have used for herself, ever. Stupid haniwa. Stupid, cute, haniwa. Moving her cold, cold heart like that. Unforgivable.

Mayumi shuffled, mumbling softly in her sleep.

...Okay, maybe forgivable. Just maybe. 

She lingered for a moment, observing her fellow officer. With a light rub of her back, she decided to go and give Mayumi her peaceful sleep, but a tug stopped her just as she was leaving.

"Huh? Sorry, did I wake you up?" upon noticing the hand grabbing her, she whispered, in order to not disturb her object of affections in case she  _ was _ still sleeping.

"Yumeko…? Hey… where are you going, babe? The stove is still on…"

Wh-Wh-What? Babe- She, she was still dazed from the dreaming. But oh hell was Yumeko short-circuiting.

"J-Joutouguu, you should go back to sleep. That was a dream."

"Huh? Of course it's a dream… Hey, come here." 

And then, Yumeko's entire brain fried through. No more. All neurons gone.

Because Mayumi's kiss felt  _ so  _ sweet. Even if it tasted like clay.

"Good night. Good night…" mumbled out the only person with neurons left still, who then immediately put them back to sleep.

Yumeko left. In a hurry. In a huge hurry.

* * *

Shells flew past the haniwa trenches. Shells. How had a war progressed technologically from the Sengoku era to the modern in such a short period of time? The beasts, and the haniwa alike, were apparently doing their best to speedrun the human historical developments of warfare within less than a single lifespan.

...Though making light of it was mostly Yumeko trying to take her mind off things. Rather than anything, she focused on the now, and the army before her, rather than any personal issues from yesterday.

The situation wasn't so dire, though. They were on the defense, but the enemies were spreading themselves thin. It was far too clear that they hadn't figured out armored warfare yet. Come on. Cavalry tanks are so last week.

...Not that they weren't effective in their own right, for now. They did have to keep on their toes, which is why Yumeko was overjoyed to see another reinforcement of anti-tank guns arrive. A defensive position was already prepared for them in the… left direction. Weird of Hell to not have east or west, isn't it? And either way, why would Makai have east and west? It DOES have an eternal sunset, but — 

Oh. Thoughts over. Mayumi had just passed in front of her, oddly quickly. Pretty far away too. Almost on the horizon. 

Uh. 

So, either way…

Nope. No thoughts, at all. Goddamnit, not now… 

A haniwa approached her, reporting to her about some new development in the battlefield. She did her best to respond, and give follow-up orders and advice, but… oh dear Shinki, was she zoning.

"Yumeko?"

She jumped in surprise. "Ready for battle! What are the orders?!"

"Calm down idiot. Go to the officer tent, you're not feeling well."

"Huh? No, I can't abandon my post." Shaking her head, she looked at Keiki, who had managed to silently approach her from behind.

"Bullshit you can. I'm taking over. Go to the tent. Rest your head."

Sigh. "Alright. Understood, my apologies for being distracted. And — "

"A report isn't needed. That haniwa you've just dismissed told me all I need to know."

Ahhh… fuck, damnit. Had she really failed that badly? In embarrassment of having failed, she just nodded her head, gave a polite deep bow, and left.

The worst. The absolute worst. Abandoning her post, over what? Just some… Just a dumb little… k-kiss. Yesterday.

Oh, no. Hell no. She thought about it, now. And what the hell was that gay little stutter, fuck? She couldn't have been  _ that  _ much of a mess about this. Come on.

...Mayumi called her 'babe'. Fuck. Oh, damnit, damnit, damnit. Oh god that was. So cute. What the fuck? And the way that was a  _ dream _ . She was  _ dreaming _ about her. What the  _ fuck? _

No. No. No matter to that. She had to rest, in the officer tent right in front of her. Shuffling the tent flap aside, she entered, and immediately saw — 

Mayumi. Who looked positively, intensely, nervous. And now Yumeko was too.

A sudden, very tense silence spread over them, even though neither of them had said anything yet.

In the two minutes or so that it lasted, both of them managed to simulate an entire Thirty Years War in their heads, just this time between the Fight and Flight leagues.

And slowly, painfully, with far too many civilian deaths, the Fighting League won. 

"HEY, SO MAYUMI — " "H-How are you Yumeko — "

Instant pause again. Yumeko, because she was reminded of how cute Mayumi is. Mayumi, because Yumeko just said her name for the first time. 

To this short silence, the fight club broke itself out again. 

Or not. 

Uh, hello? Girls? The script. Your lines.

Yumeko suddenly reminded herself of her own existence, and nearly shouted out.

"Ah- I'm, uh. I'm fine!" Nod. Sharp nod. Yup, perfect delivery. "Keiki told me to… take a break."

"Ah." Silence from Mayumi. God, it was such a good thing she couldn't blush. Thank Keiki for ceramics. "Why… did you have to do that?"

"Oh, you know. Just... not feeling well, I guess."

…

"Ah. Do you need anything? I can get hot chocolate, or something."

"Oh. Sure. Sure, why not?"

Mayumi, taking this perfect cue for timeout, got to making hot chocolate in the small kitchen they had. Mostly just a countertop with a teapot and a microwave, but. It's something.

Yumeko did the same. Well, not the same, but she took the opportunity to relax momentarily, sitting down at the table, tapping her foot.

…

"Here." Mayumi said, holding the cup of hot chocolate. The Makai maid stared at it, not sure what to do, since the haniwa girl was standing on the other side of the table, like two meters away.

"Oh, uh." The dumbass set it down, and pushed it slightly to her companion officer. "There."

"Thank you, Mayumi."

She said it again. Mayumi almost died inside, but did her best to just sit down.

Silence  _ again. _

"Hey, so. Uhm. I'm… sorry about yesterday." Thankfully, it was broken by a nervous haniwa.

"Wh-What are you sorry about? There's… nothing to be sorry about."

"Does that… Does that mean you didn't… mind it?"

Yumeko blushed, heavily. Oh hell why is this so cliche… And why was she enjoying it, for that very reason…?

"No, I. I… didn't mind it. Did… you mind it?" Gay. Gay words. Holy shit why was she acting like a schoolgirl about this.

Mayumi inhaled, deeply. Psyching herself up for an answer? Cute. And with an exhale, the answer came.

"I didn't. At all. Even… more than that."

Oh  _ god _ what the hell did  _ that _ mean? Yumeko just stared, like a deer caught in headlights. Which she seemed to be doing a lot these days. 

With no response, Mayumi, who had firmly switched into fight mode now, pressed on. "As in… I want to kiss you. More. Uh. If you'd like that?"

Fuck. Fuck. Come on. Oh hell. Fuck. "Yeah. Yeah, I… would." She wasn't looking at Mayumi, though. Not just because of embarrassment, but because now she wanted to do  _ so _ much more to this haniwa idiot.

"Then does that… mean you like — "

"Yeah. I like you. A lot." 

"Ehe. Heh. Yeah. I like you a lot too."

A short silence, as their heads filled up with  _ way  _ too much cotton candy.

"So… are we dating then?" inquired Mayumi, smiling widely and leaning on the table in a dreamy sort of expression.

"If that's what you'd like? It's… I'd like that." Yumeko just sort of sat back, crossing her arms, trying to appear not extremely obviously affected.

"I definitely would. We've got time to explore it, don't we?"

"That we do. More than ever, now. I guess." She wasn't going to sleep today, at all. This was so much.

"And… we've got time to explore each other too, don't you think?" 

… 

Holy  _ shit _ Mayumi. Okay she was  _ not  _ sleeping today. 

Just a shame about the war going on.


End file.
